


Naked Truth

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [31]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Tease, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a game Cicero had often been coerced into playing, to stay chaste in their time apart, but as his desires start to well inside him Cicero realizes sometimes he simply cannot keep his promises. Unable to tell a lie, it is then he decides to let his Listener know he'd been bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt to have Cicero fail to stay chaste in Chac's absence, and what happens to him once the Listener finds out.

Cicero remembers a time, a very long time, where he wasn’t faced with this sort of struggle. The Keeper’s lifestyle had severely warped him mentally, and although he didn’t show it often, his madness had taken a severe physical effect on him as well. Sexuality in all its forms vanished from his life, just another tally on the list of things Cicero had lost during his descent.

But it wasn’t until he was sitting here, at the edge of his bath staring down at his unyielding erection did he realize that those times are long over. He would have laughed at himself, knowing if this was not 2 years ago he wouldn’t be dealing with this right now. He’d gone more than months without release, carnal desire no longer a factor- well, that  _was_  the case. Funny how things could change so fast after meeting the right person.

But it was that one person that was holding Cicero back from just jerking away the problem. He sighs in defeat, settling himself further into the stone bath, hoping the warmth and concentration would make the issue go away. Listener liked to play this game, he was told not to relieve himself so that Cicero could stay delicate for his arrival. He didn’t even use the ribbon anymore, he wanted poor Cicero to will himself to be chaste. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem in the past, of course, but when you’ve been reintroduced to something your body had been craving for so many years, it was hard not to let the mind linger on it… Cicero dreamed of the Listener’s soft mouth and roaming hands, ushering him to that pleasurable place that he’d been denied so long. 

Try as he might, the needs of his body made him become too impatient. He shook his head, knowing he’d be spoiling the game, but Cicero really couldn’t help it. He sits upon the edge of the bath, spreading his white legs and wrapping a soft hand around himself. Closing his eyes, he finally gives in, jerking himself roughly to get the job done quick. 

And quick it was, the Imperial bit his lip and tightened up all over before bucking a few harsh times, spilling a long-awaited load onto his stomach with a groan. The pleasure was well appreciated, but it wasn’t long before guilt set in. He washed himself off hastily to rid any evidence, his face red and his breathing still ragged. 

He COULD lie about it, Listener obviously wasn’t a mind reader and Cicero was quite a good fibber, but the Keeper knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this one without going red. All he could think about now was what possible punishment could be in wait for him when the time comes. Cicero climbs out of the bath and resorts to grooming himself incessantly in hopes that Listener would forgive him. 

~~~

Merely a few days had gone by, and just when Cicero thinks he’d forgotten about feeling guilty, the elf returned home. All the fanfare that played in Cicero’s head whenever his lover returned was not as long-lived as any other day, and even if his Listener always had a special hello for him saved at the end, Cicero began to worry.

Chac did his dealings, assumed his role of Leader of the Dark Brotherhood as he should have. Nazir seemed relatively pleased with the elf’s sometimes outrageous behavior, but tonight he seemed subdued, relaxed. Life must have been treating the Listener well, Cicero thought, choosing to lay low and await the time where he and Listener could share their love for each other in private. 

Several hours went by, and Cicero knew by the soft smiling eyes his leader gave him that it was time at last for them to be together. He’d waited so long, the Keeper could barely contain his excitement- it was brutal being forced to hide something he loved so dearly away from the only world he knows. He knew Chac suffered for it too, but then again, when did either of them realize this love would grow so deep?

Stalking the elf’s shadow down the corridor, he heard Chac bid his family goodnight and like clockwork he knew when to slip into his room. The elf was in the middle of removing his armor when with a jingle of keys, the Imperial slipped through his door. This bedroom wasn’t entirely a safe haven, but it was theirs and theirs alone. 

"Listener, Cicero thought you’d never come home." 

"Don’t you always say that?" Chac laughed, stripping out of his armor in plain sight of his lover "You know I’d never leave you for too long." 

"Even a day without you seems like a lifetime. I’ve missed you terribly so~" Cicero sighed, approaching the Bosmer with fascination in his painted eyes, that honeymoon feeling he got in his heart looking upon his lover not once fading over time. 

"Aahh, such a sweet Cicero." Chac cooed, loving the little man’s poetic words, feeling so loved "I’ve got a few gifts for you, if you’re not too mad at me to take them." He knew these bits and baubles he brings home wasn’t what Cicero really wanted, but he felt he had to make due somehow..

"Ohh not at all, Cicero can only guess what it is! A severed foot? A jar of bat bladders perhaps? Or-or maybe..the still-beating heart of a vampire lord?!" Cicero invited himself onto the elf’s bed, throwing himself unceremoniously upon the mattress with a bounce. "Oh, don’t make Cicero guess any longer!" 

"I wont, I wont!" Chac tried to hush him, squatting beside his traveling pack and digging through it. "Although if you where expecting some sort of half-rotted body part from me, you’re going to be a little disappointed. Ah, here we are." Chac found a red metal tin, and tossed it over, Cicero already busy with the lid by the time the elf was back to scrounging. 

"Candy? For me? How  _sweet_  of you heheheh… you’re going to rot all of Cicero’s teeth with these.” Sweets where a rare treat to come by in a poor town like Dawnstar, and Cicero was already eagerly sucking on a peppermint stick he found inside. 

"Share some with me, will you? I didn’t sneak one on my way here. Oh look, here’s something else I found." He knew Cicero liked shiny things, things that glimmered or sparkled- and those where so easy to find in the homes of the nobles he visited on his time away. "And when I say ‘found’ I mean I stole it. With you in mind, of course." 

Chac shuffled on his knees to the bedside where Cicero lay, offering his little prince another priceless gem to add to his collection. It was a brooch of Aldmeri make, inset with rubies and gleaming copper. It was useless to the Imperial, he’d never wear such a thing, but still Cicero took it with cherishing thanks knowing that his Listener thought of him so often. 

"Ah, you really do have an eye for beauty Listener." He surprised the elf by taking the jewelry and pinning it to the chest of his shirt "Tell Cicero how he looks." 

"Fabulous. More so than you normally are." Chac snickers, more to the term than merely looks implied. Cicero crunched away at his candy, pleased with his life at the moment, being here right now. He thought Listener was done with his gifts, but it looked like he had one more waiting.

"Stay right there, I have a song I want you to hear." Chac moseyed his nearly-nude self over to where his lute stood by the fireplace, Cicero excitedly rolling around on his bed. "I heard it earlier this week and I knew you had to hear it." The elf sat himself down upon his bed, Cicero eagerly laying his head upon his lap, mere inches from the lute strings. 

And he played, something soft and sweet. Cicero’s madness was so taken by the sound, the Jester resting his eyes, letting his curious hand rub the elf’s side as he lay prone before him. Something within Chac’s music always soothed him, no matter what song he played- but it was these past years they’ve spent together that Chac realized what music he loved most. Not halfway through the song, he had Cicero in his grasp entirely.

_"…Long days I toil, ‘neath skies both fierce and calm_

_Awaiting the long night I lay beside you love,_

_And know my heart be safe from harm.”_

Cicero couldn’t help but feel that Listener meant every word for him, and when the song was over the resting Imperial merely peeped “Play it again, please..” Chac feeling the soft stroking of his hand against his hip. Chac smiled down upon him, happily starting from the beginning if it would please Cicero. 

The Jester would gladly have heard it ten times more, but when he was done with his encore Cicero stayed silent, gladly peeking his eyes open to see that Chac had been watching him this entire time. Listener thought he was beautiful, laying there under his spell. 

"Hmm~" Cicero hummed, reaching up and touching Chac’s face, the elf gently leaning his cheek into his palm. Gift giving done, they really didn’t have to say much but bask in each other’s presence. Cicero pulled himself up to sit, pulling the lute from Chac’s grip before leaning himself in, letting himself kiss the Elf he’d missed so much. Such softness he never expected within himself came about so freely now, both wrapping around each other tight.

Minutes lingered by, Cicero finding himself pinned beneath the elf’s pleasing weight, sighs of delight turning into needy whimpers that Chac loved so much. He could just devour him now, knowing that the tiny Imperial had been keeping his oath to remain chaste until the night they could consummate once again. The thought alone roused the elf, dragging a hand down Cicero’s soft stomach and gripping between his legs, already feeling the man had grown aroused. 

But the touch reminded Cicero- he’d been naughty, and now was the time Chac would find out. He shivered hard, knowing what Listener would ask him eventually- it was all too soon when he finally did, pulling Cicero’s pants and underwear off, disrobing him.

"Have you been good?" Listener asks, a trail of kisses leading towards the base of his cock, sharp stubble making Cicero shiver hard. 

"Mmmm…" 

Chac cocked an eyebrow, peeking up at him seeing the most peculiar look on his face, how his painted eyes averted his for a fraction of a moment. Well, this was something he wasn’t expecting… Cicero couldn’t lie to him, he already knew that. 

"I haven’t."

"So you’ve been naughty?"

"…yes.. Are you going to punish Cicero?" He didn’t know what the elf had in store for him should that day come where he couldn’t hold it- the morbidity in Cicero’s humor thought he was in for a whipping, or something worse..

Chac couldn’t be angry, not at all. It was a game after all, and even if he knew Cicero disobeyed his need for control, the little man didn’t deserve an ounce of punishment. Chac got aroused by the thought of Cicero no longer being able to control himself, not when he was so good at it before. This may have been exactly what Chac wanted to hear, and he didn’t know it until now.

"I have ways of punishing naughty boys like you, but you need to let me indulge. What is it exactly that…put you over the edge?" Chac smirked, giving the shaft of Cicero’s cute cock a soft kiss before sitting to loom over him. Cicero’s cheeks went pink, not knowing what to say that would please him- he’d be honest.

"Thoughts of you, having you home with me, sweet Listener. I couldn’t wait any longer."

"Where were you?"

"In the bath." 

Chac felt himself get hot at the idea of it all, being Cicero’s muse. 

"Show me what you did to yourself."

Cicero gulped, giving him a look that was so comical Chac had to grin. They’ve done it all together, but if it was one thing Cicero still was utterly shy about, it was touching himself in front of the Listener. There was a hundred reasons for it, and Chac only knew some of them, but Chac insisted upon it. 

"Show me." He states again, demanding. Cicero had no will to deny him, letting his eyes slip shut before he wraps a hand around himself, giving his cock slow little pumps. He felt nothing, nerves and shyness almost making him go limp in his hand. It wasn’t until he heard the excited groan above him of his Listener watching him  _manipulate_  himself this way did he realize that he was pleasing his Listener, greatly. 

Chac watched his little prince enjoy himself, watching his lovely soft body flinch and squirm ever so slightly to his own touch. Minutes went by of Chac watching him like a hawk, the only sound in the room that of the Imperial’s breath hitching and shivering, cock growing red in his hand. Cicero couldn’t feel himself growing close, shyness staving off his orgasm long enough for Chac to realize that fact. 

"Aren’t you going to cum for me?" He asks, and Cicero peeps open an eye, retorting quickly with a "Is that what you’re waiting for?" 

Chac laughed out loud, feeling Cicero’s chest and then his pumping arm, forever amused by Cicero’s unskilled pillow talk. “You know I could watch you do this all night, but I know you’ have cum by now without me here. What’s stopping you?”

"Oh you know Cicero is so bashful!" 

"Well it’s time to stop being bashful, I want to see you cum." 

Cicero huffed, shutting his eyes tight once again, pretending he was alone, that he didn’t have eyes on him, scrutinizing him even if they loved him so. He fucked his fist harder, breath coming in great gasps and chest turning red under Chac’s palm. The elf knew his cues, the signs of Cicero growing close- the redness of his lips, how his legs quaked. It was then he decided that the punishment would start.

"Guh…I’m close." He warned, all at once yelping to the feel of Chac grabbing both of his wrists, pinning them over his head. He peeked up to see the elf hounding over him, running his lips across Cicero’s temple before whispering in his ear.

"Stay. Keep these hands right where they are."

"Puh, I thought you wanted me to off myself!" Cicero cried out, his body ready to burst only to be denied. It was hilarious how normally he spoke when so flustered.

"I lied. hehe."

"You sir are a liar, and a cheat!" Cicero was outraged, listening to the elf’s wicked snickering as he stood off the bed and searched his drawer for the expensive oil he always had at hand. 

"Come now, did you really think I would let you waste a moment like this? Rush a torture, ruin a torture. I think it was you who taught me that." Chac oiled his already-livid cock for the Imperial to see, the very sight alone wanting to send Cicero into a sex-hungry fit. He was so close that even the feel of Chac’s fingertips now rubbing his hole almost sent him over, making the elf pull back.

"Legs up." Cicero did begrudgingly as he was told, stretching his legs tall and displaying his ass for the elf. The Listener couldn’t keep his hands off, taking his luscious little lover by the ankles and pressing his nose into his pink soles, kissing them. Cicero sighed, at a loss and at the mercy of his Leader’s kinky desires. He couldn’t help but flinch to the ticklish feel of the elf preying upon his feet, sucking on his cute little toes while the Imperial watched, bemused. 

"Hmph." Cicero groaned, impatiently. 

"What do you want from me?" 

” _You know what I want.”_  Cicero spat, pouting enough to break Chac’s heart. 

Chac eased his cock between Cicero’s cheeks, pressing teasingly against his hole which craved to be filled. “Is this what you want? You’re going to have to say it. I know you’ve been wanting it, you broke the rule to our game, after all.” 

” _please…”_

 _”_ Hmm?”

"Please… _love_  me.” Cicero didn’t have the heart to curse, but he knew that’s what Chac wanted. He squirmed when the elf gave him a bit of pressure before pulling away again. “Fuck me Listener, please.” 

Gods that was it. It’s all Chac needed to hear, easing into Cicero’s trained hole until the little man was practically squeaking. He was gentle despite this being torture, rocking his oiled cock in and out of his little pucker until he knew Cicero could handle it. That look on his face was gorgeous, mouth hanging open, close to biting on his own arm. The look of pure submission. 

It wasn’t long until Chac was fucking him eagerly, Cicero’s body taking him in up to the hilt, his pretty little cock bobbing up and down with every thrust. Untouched, ready to succumb to orgasm at any moment.  But gods, did he drag that moment out for everything it was worth. Cicero lay sprawled, unable to relieve himself but a whine on every breath as his lover claimed him. Chac dove forward and took his mouth, reveling in the peppermint taste on his tongue. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. “Nngh, please, I’m sorry I was naughty. So very, very sorry. Ah, but I can’t take any more!” Chac knew then he’d gotten what he wanted, slowing his thrusts to a halt, buried deep inside him. Cicero could have cried then, but was gifted with Chac bringing one of his hands down from their prison, letting him take control once again. 

"You can cum. But you’ll do all the work." Chac grins, and Cicero wasted no time, wrapping his legs around the elf’s waist and beginning to push himself upon the elf’s cock. His breath grew harsh, Chac admiring the sight of himself being used for Cicero’s pleasure. The little man jerked himself silly, finding that  spot within him  and violating it with everything he was. 

It wasn’t until Chac raked his hands up and down Cicero’s sides did the shy man finally break, his entire body tightening around him while ropes of thin spunk coated his stomach. Open mouthed but stifled silent, all that came from the Imperial was a sweet little cry, soon falling limp with eyes resting shut. 

"So pretty. Ugh," Chac groans, starting to fuck the man’s clenching hole to find his own release "If I could get you to cum all over again, I would." There was no time for that now though, the weary elf rested himself into Cicero’s waiting arms and let the madman hold him tight while Chac fucked him deeply for those few more moments. 

Foreheads pressed tight and breathing harsh into each other’s mouths, Chac finally found his release, filling Cicero with thick elven seed. The man below him mewled in delight, raked soft hands up and down his back to soothe the fierce elf until his orgasm waned. They lay there silent, breathing hard with nothing needed to be said. 

For a torture, this wasn’t so bad. Cicero starts to think that he may have regretted lying to him and risk missing this pleasing game of torment. Chac rolls them over until Cicero is laying against his chest, finding his spot under the elf’s chin to lie in peace. Blindly the tired elf reaches over and finds the tin of candy, placing the end of a stick in his mouth and cracking it in half to share with his lover. 

"You’re not mad, are you, Listener?" 

"Why would I be? This is a game, not a reason to be sour over anything. What did you think I’d do?"

"Hit me? Strap me down and tie poor Cicero’s privates in a knot?" 

Chac’s brow furrowed, wondering if Cicero really thought he’d beat him like that over his sexual desires. “You know I wouldn’t do that.” That was no way to treat a prince, he thought. It gave the elf a little insight on how he should treat Cicero in the future, especially since they’re going to be spending the week together on the road. 

Cicero silently stroked the elf’s fuzzy chest, listening to his steady breath that lulled him into a dreamy state. Relieved in more ways than one, he allowed himself to fall asleep in that safe place atop the Listener. When dawn breaks they’ll be out on the open road, having that to look forward to ensured Cicero no nightmares would come to him tonight.


End file.
